A Time To Travel/Chapter 2
By Gigglepaw Ivypaw pitched forward into rolling darkness. She could feel Mosspaw's fur in front of her, and hear his startled yelp as everything went dark. She groaned, her stomach churning as a rough spinning enclosed her. After a moment, she felt nothing at all. She froze trying to sort out her thoughts. The den...the - the thing, ''she thought, ''must have brought us here. ''She paused. Why would she think of the thing as a den? Shaking her head, she thought she must have meant that they were going to use it to heat the den. She looked around. A thin layer of mist floated in the darkness. She tried to speak, to call out for her brothers, but she was startled to find that no words would form. Her heart began beating faster. ''Mosspaw, Poppypaw, where are you... Ivypaw felt frozen. She couldn't move, and she was starting to breath hard. Then the spinning started again. She couldn't breath as she feel over onto her side. She could feel Mosspaw again, but she couldn't see him. “Ivypaw? Mosspaw?" She heard Poppypaw call, “Are you alright?" Ivypaw moaned. Her stomach was flipping and she couldn't breath. Apparently Poppypaw took the moan as a sign that she was alive. “Mosspaw?" he said again. No answer. “MOSSPAW!" Ivypaw shoved against him. He was on his said, sprawled across the box. Her chest loosened and, with great relief, took a deep breath. Strengthening, she laid her paw on his chest. Feeling a steady rise and fall, she sighed in relief. “He's breathing." she told Poppypaw. But Poppypaw's next words brought her momentary hope crashing down. “But for how long?" “You can't think-" “Ivypaw," he said, interrupting her, “We have no idea where we are,we can't see anything, we have no food or herbs, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. This isn't a joke. We could die, and none of our Clanmates would even know!" His words bit her like a whip. “Poppypaw-" “No!" he interrupted, “Don't try and convince me I'm wrong. Instead, try and find a way to get out of here..." Just as he finished speaking, the darkness lifted. They were in a sandy hollow.It smelled of ThunderClan, but none of the cat scent there they recognized. Poppypaw walked over to Mosspaw and checked him over. “He has a fever." He looked around the forest. “I do not know this place, or where to find herbs." For the first time in her whole life, Ivypaw saw Poppypaw look scared. Of course, as a medicine cat's apprentice he had been worried about cats who were ill, but never had he been scared. He sat next to the den - the ''thing, ''Ivypaw reminded herself, looking purely defeated. She gazed around the forest. “I smell ThunderClan scent here," she said slowly, “And it's recent. Maybe I can find someone." He shook his head. “None of these scents are familiar to me." “I don't recognize them either," Ivypaw admitted. “But we can't just sit here and let Mosspaw...let him..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't. Squaring her shoulder's, she stood and faced the unknown woods. Determinedly, she looked at him. “Come on. We're going to find a way home." Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:A Time To Travel